1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to a board-to-board connector having securely retained contacts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A board-to-board connector includes a dielectric housing having a plurality of terminal-receiving passages, and a plurality of terminals received in the passages. Each terminal includes a contact section retained in the housing, a solder tail section projecting from the housing for soldering to a printed circuit board, and a retention section between the contact section and the solder tail section for retaining the terminal in the housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,767,342 discloses an electrical connector 3 for a printed circuit board (PCB) 20. The electrical connector 3 comprises an insulative housing 30 receiving a plurality of terminals 40 therein. The housing 30 defines a plurality of Z-shaped passageways therethrough. Each passageway comprises a laterally extending receiving aperture 32 defining a bottom cut 33, a lateral slot 38 and a longitudinal groove 37 between the receiving aperture 32 and the lateral slot 38. The longitudinal grooves 37 and bottom cuts 33 of the receiving apertures 32 are respectively exposed forwardly and downwardly for facilitating insertion of the terminals 40 into the housing 30. Each terminal 40 has a configuration substantially corresponding to that of the passageway, and comprises a contact head 41 for mating with a mating terminal of a mating connector, an intermediate portion 47 and a wiring portion 48. A pair of barbs 44xe2x80x2 are formed on the contact head 41. In assembly, the contact heads 41 of the terminals 40 are inserted into corresponding receiving apertures 32 with the barbs 44xe2x80x2 abutting against the ceiling of corresponding receiving apertures 32, the intermediate portions 47 being respectively received in the longitudinal grooves 37 via the bottom cuts 33, and the wiring portions 48 respectively extending through the lateral slots 38 for soldering to the PCB 20. However, the barbs 44xe2x80x2 are too tiny to securely retain the terminals 40 in the housing 30. Since the longitudinal grooves 37 and the receiving apertures 32 are forwardly exposed, when the terminals 40 engage with or disengage from corresponding mating terminals of the mating connector, the intermediate portions 47 of the terminals 40 tend to forwardly escape from the longitudinal grooves 37, resulting in an undesired detachment of the terminals 40 from the housing 30.
Hence, an improved electrical connector is desired to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.
A main object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector which has contacts securely retained therein.
An electrical connector in accordance with the present invention comprises an insulative housing, and a plurality of first contacts and second contacts retained in the housing. The housing defines a plurality of upper passageways arranged in an upper row for respectively receiving the first contacts, and a plurality of lower passageways arranged in a lower row for respectively receiving the second contacts. The housing forms a plurality of pairs of retaining poles thereon. Each first contact defines a pair of apertures engaging with a corresponding pair of retaining poles. Free ends of the retaining poles are riveted on the first contacts for securely retaining the first contacts in the housing. The housing has an upper wall defining a plurality of pairs of apertures. Each first contact comprises a pair of upwardly projecting barbs engaging in a corresponding pair of apertures thereby securely retaining the first contacts in the housing.